The present disclosure relates to a hybrid driving device.
For example, in JP-A-2013-96552, a hybrid driving device including: a first input member which is linked to an internal combustion engine; a rotary electric machine; a transmission apparatus which changes a speed of rotation of a second input member, and transmits the rotation to an output member; a rotor supporting member which rotates integrally with a rotor of the rotary electric machine; a first engagement device; a second engagement device; and a case, is disclosed. In a technology described in JP-A-2013-96552, the first input member and the second input member are configured to be linked to or separated from each other in accordance with a state of engagement of the first engagement device, but the second input member and the rotor supporting member are linked to each other.